


Heaven in the Teeth

by Anonymous



Series: aurea [1]
Category: Dreams SMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No beta we die like break my skin and drain me, Slightly - Freeform, Switch Quackity, Switch Techno, Wing Kink, Wing Worship, Wtf am I doing, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: you paint heaven across your wings darling,quackity is holy to techno
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: aurea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184057
Comments: 21
Kudos: 275
Collections: anonymous





	Heaven in the Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spamateur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spamateur/gifts).



Techno is so in awe of Quackity, watching the man spread out under him. Breath catching in his throat and clogging it, he never understood what it meant for someone to take your breath away until now. His body locks as he stares down, caught up in the winged hybrid is looking at him. He feels like he’s seeing something he shouldn’t.

Quackity is under him, wings spreading out like a sky at dawn and rising like the sun. Techno lets his hand trail up a leg as Quackity raises it for him. Quackity is smaller than him, but he feels so alive under his hands, looks like an angel, something above him in some sort of way that he could never control, a higher power painted in innocent sin. His hands blot out entire patches of his skin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The smile is genuine, but his eyes are a little self-conscious, tilting his head to the side, showing his neck without much thought, it makes the want in Techno double and rise steadily, that he would be vulnerable around him in such a way. Quackity hasn't been naked around anyone like this before, he’s told him so, Techno feels like he is the one who doesn’t deserve it.

"Your wings," He says, hand going through fluffy feathers, watching the man under him melt. He's awed as the wings rippled, like water. They were beautiful, like something he shouldn't be touching. Expanse of dotted yellow feathers and stretching into different sizes and just beautiful. The winged hybrid’s wings always responding to him, leaning in and puffing up, Quackity called them traitors sometimes.

Quackity is putty beneath him, little breathy moans that he can’t hold back anytime Techno touches his wings like this. Techno is addicted to it sometimes, watching Quackity try to respond to him and just can’t, tries to catch his breath but can’t, nights he spends withering under his fingers and claws.

"I want to pray to you." Technoblade says finally leaning in and kissing the bob in the man's neck as he swallowed heavily. Quackity giggles, maybe he doesn’t get that Techno is being completely honest.

"What? You dumb bitch-" Technoblade is tilting his body down, to cover Quackity with his larger body and smother him, eyes not leaving his wings. He bites at pale unmarked skin softly, tusks carefully brushing honey dipped skin.

"You look like Heaven," Quackity is looking at him with a confused expression even as he gasps slightly, and Techno gets the distinct urge to spend hours telling him what exactly he thinks about every time he sees him, the same urge that makes him want to mark Quackity in his own thinks and spoil him in some sort of piglin instinct. Wants to sit here forever and make a god of a mortal on a plane that evens out as just a man and the one he worships.

The piglin hybrid nudges his chest, breathing out praises into his lover's skin, and can feel the man's skin heat up in a blush. He threads hands through pale wings, watches them arch, and he's enchanted by it. Love, love is in his syllables, in his teeth from Quackity’s body and soul.

"You are the only God I believe in."

**Author's Note:**

> i have no fucking idea what to put here, uh, the qnb community is pog, um,


End file.
